PSP, You Make Me Crazy
by Red AiRyu
Summary: Kenapa Siwon cemburu sekali klo Kibum jadi menyukai sebuah alat yang disebut PSP ?


Pairing : SiBum x ChangKyu

Rate : T

Genre : comedy romance

Lenght : oneshoot

Warning: sedikit rape _-maksudnya grepe -grepe. D_an ada typos…bagi yang ga terlalu seneng dengan pairing ini so let's go away from this page.

A/N: semua cast milik ent mereka masing-masing ortu dan tentunya diri mereka got signed from them only for this fanfic-heee..heee. Just _kidding._ Ini adalah fanfic yaoi pertama. Untuk baca update-an terbaru fanfic saya,kalian bisa berkunjung ke **spesialthoutght789**

**PSP, You Make Me Crazy **

Seseorang menoleh untuk melihat sosok yang mendekat itu kemudian terduduk lemas setelah meletakkan tas yang dibawanya.

" Kau tidak ada kegiatan?" Tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang dan lebih memilih duduk di dekat orang yang di sapanya.

" aku menyempatkan diri untuk menyelesaikan game ini.

"Benarkah ada game yang bisa diselesaikannya?Bukankah setelah selesai ia akan mengganti dengan game lain .." batin Ki Bum.

Mata Ki Bum tertarik dengan game yang tergeletak di bawah lantai, lebih tepatnya game milik Kyu yang tergeletak dilantai yang tak jauh dari hadapan Ki Bum saat itu.

" Kau membeli baru?

"Ini juga lho.-Changmin yang membelikannya".

Ki Bum mengangguk-angguk setelah melihat wajah senang Kyuhyun yang berhasil memamerkan benda itu baru saja menunjukkan dengan bangga jika Changmin kini lebih royal dan membelikannya PSP hingga game terbaru.

Ki Bum tahu jika Changmin banyak sekali mendapatkan job beberapa bulan kalau hanya sekedar membayar sekolah dan apartemen yang mereka cicil pastilah masih cukup banyak uang yang tersisa di tabungan satu hal yang tak dipercayai oleh Ki Bum saat ini,apalagi mendengarkan kata Kyu sebelumnya.

"Benarkah itu?Aku tak yakin,pasti kau merayunya sepanjang hari agar bisa mendapatkan semuanya" kata Ki Bum sekali lagi dalam hatinya.

Ki Bum tertarik dan mulai mengambil game terbaru Kyu dan melihatnya.

"Hyung,kau mau mencoba?"

".." Kibum hanya memandang Kyu,setelah mendengar tawaran yang didengar sebelumnya dari mulut Kyu.

"Apa menarik?" batin KiBum lagi.

Tangan Ki Bum pun menarik benda yang ditawarkan mereka mulai untuk bermain bersama.

Beberapa menit sebelum nya Ki Bum bertanya tentang bagaimana memainkannya,namun kini dia sudah mulai bisa memainkan dan bahkan mengimbangi permainan Kyu.

««««

2 jam berlalu…

"Cepat sekali dia bisa menyamai permainan ku?" gumam Kyu dalam hatinya.

" Ternyata permainan ini menarik juga" kata Ki Bum tanpa suara,yang menyadari rasa lelahnya tak terasa lagi dan mulai menikmati permainan di hadapannya.

Mereka sekarang menjadi sangat serius untuk saling mengalahkan satu sama lain. Kedua kubu ini tak ingin menyerah dengan mudah terhadap mereka saat ini seimbang,entah siapa yang akan memenangkan pertandingan ini… (aku berharap dirikulah yang akan menang.-BUKK!-dilemparin buku sama readers)-Gimana menang?klo ga ikut tanding…

«««««

"Aku pulang.." Changmin langsung masuk setelah melepaskan alas kakinya.

"Ne" jawab Kyu sedikit berteriak tapi sama sekali tak berpaling untuk melihat kedatangan Changmin.

Changmin menghela napas,setelah tahu pemandangan Kyu yang sangat serius dengan game-nya tanpa mempedulikan ini kemudian beralih ke kamar untuk membersihkan diri dan meletakkan tas yang tak peduli juga setelah melihat namja-nya memiliki lawan tanding untuk game hari ini Changmin tak perlu dipusingkan dengan rengekan Kyu untuk meminta dirinya menemani bermain game bersama.

"YA!"

"Kita bertanding sekali lagi" seru Ki bum yang tak terima kalah begitu saja dari Kyu.

"Sudahlah hyung,sebagai pemula kau itu cukup baik dan aku mengakuinya."

"Ani! Kita bermain 3 kali lagi untuk menetapkan siapa pemenangnya"tegas KiBum.

"Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu" jawab Kyu mantap.-dasar maniak game- *BUKK!

Suasana kini makin menegang antara Kyu-Ki Bum.

Changmin keluar dari kamar dan masih mendapati Hyung nya dan juga Kyu yang masih tak ingin melepaskan pandangan mereka pada pun kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah lebih baik mengambil makanan dan membiarkkan mereka berkutat dengan dunia mereka sendiri-itulah yang dipikirkan Changmin sebelum memasuki dapur,pintu surga bagi seorang Shim Changmin.

Changmin mengambil banyak makanan termasuk kotak es krim yang masih baru.(Ngomong-ngomong, dari mana Changmin tahu kalau eskrim itu masih baru? —ya tentu saja karena tak ada satu pun jejak sendok yang sudah membuat lubang dipermukaan eskrim *PLETAK!).

Changmin tersenyum melihat kotak eskrim, " gomawo,Kyu"

Changmin senang karena ternyata Kyu masih perhatian dengan membelikan eskrim dan snack yang disimpannya dengan baik di dapur.

Changmin segera membawa makanannya keatas meja dan memakannya ia melirik ke Hyung dan Kyu.

"Serius sekali " katanya lirih sambil belum berhenti dengan kunyahan snack dimulutnya.

«««««

" Aku pulang…" seru namja yang baru saja datang dengan ceria.

Ia juga langsung melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah melepas alas kakinya.

"Bummie,kau dimana?" Tanya namja itu sambil berjalan lebih masuk dan meng-eksplore untuk mencari keberadaan seseorang yang dipanggilnya.

Senyum manis namja itu berkembang,ketika melihat sosok yang ingin ditemuinya ternyata sedang duduk sambil serius memandangi permainan di hadapannya. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat karena ingin mengambil kiss-milik seseorang.

"Minggirlah Wonnie,aku sedang serius sekarang!"

Mood namja yang bernama Siwon pun pudar setelah mendapatkan penolakan dari lalu beralih menuju ke meja disana pastinya hanya tinggal bungkus saja karena Changmin merupakan food monster yang mampu menghabiskan banyak sekali hanya makanan berat saja dia sanggup—(makanan berat contohnya kaya apa ya?—apa changmin sanggup makan bulldozer?== PAAAKKK! Author dipukul Changmin.—Aduh sakit banget niiiihhh….).

Keduanya kini hanya melihat orang yang mereka cintai benar-benar tak peduli lagi dengan diri mereka.

"Fuuhh…" Siwon dan Changmin menghela napas bersamaan.

«««««

Pagi tiba..

Tangan Siwon masih mendapatkan sosok yang tidur terbelalak tak biasanya hanya dirinya saja yang masih tertinggal di ranjang saat pagi kenapa Bummie-nya masih didalam pelukannya?

Siwon kemudian membuka selimut dan berjalan untuk menuju ke terhenti melihat kemesraan Changkyu di pagi hari.

Eeeum..benar sekali–Kyu sedang membantu merapikan pakaian yang dikenakan keduanya tampak saling memandang dan tersenyum akhirnya kemesraan selesai dan keduanya melangkah Kyu di pinggang Changmin sedangkan lengan Changmin memegang bahu Kyu.

"Kami pergi " sapa Changmin sambil berlalu.

Siwon hanya membalas dengan anggukan kemudian masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dingin lalu meneguknya.

Siwon kembali ke kamar dan masih melihat Ki Bum tak bergerak untuk melangkah meninggalkan namja chingu-nya untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dulu.

Tak lama Siwon keluar tapi masih saja mendapati namjachingu-nya yang terlelap.

"Kau masih mengantuk?" Siwon membangunkan dengan mencium rambut Ki Bum.

"Jam berapa kau pergi tidur tadi malam?" Tanya Siwon lembut sambil mengangkat tubuh Kibum agar namjachingu-nya segera bangun.

"Emmm..aku masih mengantuk sekali Wonnie~~~"

" Benarkah?Bagaimana jika aku melakukan sesuatu agar kau cepat bangun?"

"Ani!" KiBum segera tersadar ketika Siwon hampir mencium lehernya.

Siwon dan Ki Bum berhadapan dalam jarak yang begitu kedua bibir mereka bersatu dan saling menghangatkan dalam beberapa saat.

"Waeyo?" tanya siwon

"eum?" namun Kibum hanya memandang kekasihnya yang sedang bertanya padanya.

"Kenapa aku tak boleh melakukannya?"tanya siwon lagi.

"Hari ini aku ada jika sisa pekerjaanmu itu tak bisa hilang?"

"Arraseo" Siwon berusaha mengerti sekarang dan membiarkan Wonnienya melangkah untuk membersihkan dirinya.

«««««

Keduanya saling berhadapan dimeja makan sekarang.

" kau akan pulang malam lagi hari ini?"

"Waeyo?-Ah,kita sudah lama tidak jalan bersama..?" terka siwon tiba-tiba.

" itu maksudku"

Siwon membelalakan belum menangkap apa yang dimaksud oleh tak butuh waktu lama hingga ide itu pun langsung muncul dan tersampaikan melalui mulut kecilnya.

"Baiklah,aku akan pulang kita akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang bersama" tangan Siwon membelai lembut punggung tangan Kibum,dan mata Siwon berubah menjadi seringai bersinar secara tiba-tiba.

Ki Bum langsung memukul kepala Siwon untuk menghilangkan pikiran jorok namjanya.

"Aww!"

"Kau ingin pergi bersama mu untuk membeli game baru"

"MWO!? – ANDWEE!" kata Siwon buru-buru menolak permintaan Ki Bum.

Ki Bum terus berusaha merayu," Wonnie-ah,belikan ya?"

"Tidak" Siwon tetap menolaknya dengan tegas.

Ki Bum pun ditinggalkan oleh membuat Ki Bum menjadi itu sebuah permintaan mudah,kenapa kekasihnya tak mau kira-kira yang dipikirkan Ki Bum.

Siwon menghela napas saat mengambil baju dari memikirkan jika Bummienya pasti akan lebih tak mempedulikannya lagi setelah mendapatkan PSP kemarin malam saat Ki bum menolak didekati dan lebih memilih untuk bersama permainan game-nya,sungguh membuat Siwon Ki Bum-nya,adalah seseorang yang memiliki perilaku Siwon datang,dia adalah yang pertama berjalan mendekatinya dan setelahnya memberikan senyuman selamat juga selalu bertanya apakah seharian melelahkan,lalu berjalan menemani Siwon hingga namjachingunya itu masuk untuk membersihkan diri.

Intinya,sekarang Bummie milik Siwon menjadi tak perhatian lagi setelah mengenal PSP!

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri seolah menolak apa yang sedang tentang Bummie-nya yang meminta PSP dan dirinya mengabulkan permintaan Siwon melihat bayangan dirinya dimasa depan,dimana Ki Bum terlihat sangat senang dan terus menjauhi Siwon.

«««««

Bummie benar-benar marah,bahkan saat mata nya bertemu pandang ketika di kamar dengan langsung memalingkan mukanya.— kenapa Bummie jadi kaya gitu sih sama wonnie…

Bukannya itu seharusnya dikatakan oleh !-author lari terbirit-birit karena mau ditimpuk readers..

Siwon yang juga masih mempertahankan keputusannya,jadi ikut-ikutan berpaling untuk tak melihat namja sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Ki Bum,perlahan Siwon kembali melihat Bummie-nya.

"Dia benar-benar marah"kata Siwon sendiri dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

Kemarahan Ki Bum juga berlanjut sangat Siwon yang bersilangan jalan dan menyempatkan untuk memandang Ki Bum,malah hanya mendapatkan wajah Ki Bum yang berpaling darinya.

«««««

Ki Bum kesal dan membanting tubuhnya diatas berjalan untuk memikirkan terpikir untuk menemukan cara agar Siwon mau memenuhi permintaannya.

**From: Bummie**

**Jangan lupa pulang lebih cepat**

Siwon yang masih dengan stylist-nya di ruang make-up,melihat ke layar ponsel sambil tersenyum membaca pesan dari Ki Bum.

«««««

Ki Bum sudah menyiapkan persatu masakan yang dibuatnya di hidangkan di atas meja hanya disuruh Ki Bum untuk duduk dan menunggunya hingga semua berhasil dihidangkan oleh tangan Ki Bum sendiri.

"Ayo makan" ajak Ki Bum.

Siwon memandang sesaat seseorang yang ada ia pun mengikuti kata-kata Ki Bum dan mulai makan.

Ternyata malam ini adalah malam dengan makan malam karena KiBum yang gagal untuk meluluhkan hati Siwon agar kekasihnya membelikannya game yang sama seperti milik Kyu.

"Aku.." sebelum sempat menyatakan isi hatinya yang masih kukuh menolak permintaan Ki Bum,Siwon sudah langsung ditinggalkan oleh Ki Bum.

Changkyu yang baru saja masuk hingga bergidik ngeri melihat Ki Bum yang tampak marah besar sekali malam Bum berjalan cepat dengan wajah super kesal-nya kemudian membanting pintu kamar dengan sangat mata changkyu saling bertemu,seolah mereka saling bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara hyung mereka¿

Siwon tak peduli dan meneruskan merapikan sisa makanannya sendiri.

«««««

Siwon tertegun ketika pintu kamar tak bisa dibuka.

" juga mengantuk dan ingin tidur"

Masih belum terdengar sepatah kata dari dalam kamar,"Bummie,ayolah buka pintunya?Apa kau tega membiarkanku tidur disofa?"

Tetap tak ada terdengar sebuah pintu yang sengaja dibuka tiba-tiba.

_Ceklek.._

Tangan Ki Bum melemparkan selimut dari dalam,wajahnya sama sekali tak yang telah mengambil selimut yang terlempar,buru-buru bangkit dengan selimut yang telah berada segera mendekat ke pintu untuk melihat wajah Ki Bum,ia ingin sekali saja merayu agar Ki Bum tak marah dan berlaku manis paling tidak,agar Ki Bum mengubah keputusannya untuk membiarkan Siwon tidur di kamar.

Ternyata semuanya Bum sangat cepat melakukannya,setelah melempar selimut ia kembali menutup dan mengunci kamar saat Siwon memungut selimutnya.

Malam ini benar-benar akan dilalui Siwon dengan tidur melipat badannya sendiri diatas sofa yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas dan menepuk bahu siwon agar bersabar untuk menghadapi hyung-nya yang sedang marah.

«««««

"Bummie buka pintunya" kata Siwon lagi.

Pintu pun dibuka tapi pandangan membunuh Ki Bum menatap ke Siwon dengan sangat ini pun kemudian menuduk dan segera masuk ke kamar begitu Ki Bum memberikannya celah agar bisa ia bisa masuk.

"Bummie..Tolong haluskan pakaianku"Siwon meminta sambil mengangkat pakaian lusuh yang berantakan dan sama sekali tak halus itu.

Ki Bum menghentikan pekerjaannya di dapur lalu melihat ke kemudian berjalan mendekati namjanya.

"Apa kau tak bisa melakukannya sendiri!-Mulai saat ini lakukan pekerjaan masing-masing dan jangan menggantungkan apapun padaku!"

Siwon memandang lemas ke Ki Bum yang meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat Siwon terdiam dengan memegangi pakaian lusuh lama Ki Bum keluar dengan membawa tas yang menunjukkan jika dirinya siap untuk meninggalkan lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas perlahan melihat kepergian Ki Bum.

«««««

"Aku masih tak yakin akan memberikan permintaannya" gumam Siwon sendirian ditengah menunggu masa syutingnya.

Siwon yang frustasi hanya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

Disisi lain,Ki Bum berjalan lesu masuk ke memilih duduk di ini hanya dirinya yang berada di apartemen,ia melihat PSP kesayangan besar rasa ingin mulai teringat dengan nasehat orang yang baru saja ditemuinya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen.

"_Jangan mudah menyimpulkannya seperti rasa dia punya alasan untuk itu"_

KiBum menghela napas berat kemudian bangkit dan berlalu menuju ke kamar.

Setelah keluar dari kamar,Ki Bum mendapati Siwon yang baru saja mereka bertemu ada lagi kata"aku pulang" dari mulut Siwon saat melangkah masuk ke lebih memilih diam dan mengalihkan pandangan dengan Bum pun langsung berlalu ke dapur dan tak lama Siwon ini masih tak ingin bicara,begitulah pemikiran Siwon saat melihat Ki siwon berinisiatif terlebih dahulu buka suara setelah meminum air dingin yang diambilnya.

"Ikut denganku"kata Siwon sambil menarik tangan Ki BUm.

Ki Bum masih belum mau berbicara dengan Siwon dan hanya melihat tangan Siwon yang sedang menarik akhirnya Ki Bum mengikuti namja chingu-nya untuk pergi dan telah siap dengan pakaian gantinya.

«««««

Ini benar-benar surprise bagi Ki sangat senang ketika kekasihnya membawanya ke tempat penjualan begitu senang hingga ingin melompat-lompat ditempat langsung dirasakan Siwon,Ki Bum sudah kembali seperti semula dan itu melegakan untuk Ki Bum kini terus lekat dan tak jauh dari lengan atas siwon.

Siwon sudah lebih dulu mencari tahu sebelum datang ke tempat ini,ia sudah bertanya pada Changmin tentang tempat Changmin membeli PSP untuk Kyu dan tentunya juga berapa harga PSP setelah melihat cukup banyak model dan beberapa keluaran terbaru,keinginan Ki Bum pun berubah.

Ki Bum memang selalu tahu mana barang yang jauh lebih Siwon berusaha terus meyakinkan bahwa semua PSP itu sama,yang membedakan hanyalah versi terbaru PSP dikeluarkan lebih lama dari model PSP lama –ini mah !akal-akalan Siwon,siapa pun juga tahu kalo yang lama pasti keluar lebih dulu dari yang baru.

Tapi yang namanya Kibum pasti selalu bisa mendapatkan semua yang dimintanya dari keduanya berjalan beriringan dengan tangan Kibum yang membawa PSP terbarunya sambil tak melepaskan senyumnya.

«««««

Kibum tak sabar dan segera ingin membuka pemberian tangan namjachingunya segera mengambil barang itu dari tangan Ki Bum.

"Kita makan dulu"Ki Bum akhirnya mengikuti perkataan Siwon.

Mereka pun makan masih menangkap pandangan mata Kibum yang tak melihat ke makanannya karena terus melihat ke arah sofa,tempat Kibum meninggalkan PSP barunya.

"Cepat makan, lalu bersihkan diri dan setelah.."

"Apa aku boleh memainkannya setelah itu?"Siwon pun mengangguk,tanda bahwa dirinya mengizinkan Kibum mencoba benda kesayangannya berseri-seri dan segera pergi menghabiskan makanannya.

«««««

Siwon yang keluar setelah badannya lebih segar mendapati namja chingunya yang sedang nampak sangat melihat Siwon yang memandangi dirinya,Ki Bum lalu memberi isyarat agar Siwon mendekat dan menemaninya.

Beberapa saat Siwon mengamati Ki Bum si namjachingu ini sudah mulai merasa bosan untuk bermain sendirian.

"Wonnie,aku bosan"

Siwon terbelalak,"benarkah secepat ini?"

Siwon sangat bahagia karena ternyata rasa bosan Ki Bum jauh lebih cepat dari perkiraannya.

Tapi..

Tangan Kibum malah sekarang menyodorkan stik PSP miliknya ke Siwon,"Temani aku bermain.~Tidak enak rasanya bermain sendirian~."

Siwon benar-benar menggerutu didalam meraih benda yang ditawarkan ia mulai mengikuti apa yang diinginkan Kibum.

Ki Bum memberi tahu bagaimana bermain dengan game baru.

"Arraseo?" Siwon hanya mengangguk lemah pada instruksi yang diberikan Ki Bum sebelumnya.

"Ayo kita main sekarang?Ingat,jangan mengalah tidak suka itu" dan sekali lagi Siwon mengangguk ke Ki Bum.

Mereka bermain sangat masih antusias dan tak mau lepas dari -kali ia menyemangati namja chingunya agar ia berusaha mengalahkan hanya mengangguk lemas dan kembali bermain dengan Kibum.

«««««

Karakter game siwon berhasil dikalahkan lagi oleh KiBum,"fuhh..kau kalah lagi~~"

_Brukk.._

"eem?" Kibum mendapati tubuh namja chingunya yang terjatuh karena sudah terlelap tidur.

"Ternyata dia sudah mengantuk"

Ki Bum pun membangunkan Siwon,"Wonnie-Ah bangun,ayo kita tidur?"

Mereka pun berbaring di Siwon memeluk tubuh Kibum.

"Gomawo"Kibum tersenyum setelah mencium bibir Siwon,sedangkan si pemilik bibir hanya tertidur sambil mengembangkan senyum dan menggeliat sedikit.

Kibum membalas pelukan dan matanya mulai terpejam.

«««««

"ini baru ya, hyung?"

Kibum senyum-senyum dan tak lupa mengangguk.

"wah,aku juga ingin mencobanya"

"tentu memang akan mengajakmu bermain"kata Kibum dengan rasa senangnya yang begitu besar.

Keduanya saling menatap dengan gembira dan mulai memainkannya yang keluar dengan pakaian rapi,kemudian menghela napas mendapati di pagi hari Ki Bum sudah memulai kebiasaan pun melangkah ke meja makan untuk sarapan karena ia harus segera berangkat.

"Kyu,apa kau sudah.."

"aku tidak lupa" teriak Kyu memotong pertanyaan Changmin.

Changmin keluar dari kamar dan kemudian memeriksa isi tasnya,ia tahu benar jika kyu menjawab seperti itu pasti dirinya sedang bersama kekasih pergi memeriksa tasnya dan mendapati bahwa Kyu sungguh tak lupa menyiapkan tugas yang kemarin diprint-nya untuk Changmin.

"Kyu betulkan ini"Changmin sudah mendekat dan menyodorkan lengan bajunya.

"Chakkaman"

Changmin menoleh dan melihat Kyu segera menyelesaikan pun meraih lengan baju Changmin dan membantu cepat Kyu menyelesaikannya dan setelah itu Changmin pergi meninggalkan pakaian yang telah rapi lalu ia menuju ke meja makan.

Siwon yang kesal kemudian meninggalkan sarapannya yang masih tersisa.

«««««

"Kajja"Changmin mengajak Siwon setelah melihat Siwon keluar dari kamar dan siap berangkat bersama.

Siwon masih melirik ke Ki Bum yang belum bergerak dari tempat pun berjalan dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Ki ini mengerti ketika wajah Siwon sangat dekat sekali dengan wajahnya Bum segera memberikan short kiss ke Siwon dan berpaling lagi pada gamenya.

Siwon kesal dan menghela napas berat lagi karena perlakuan menepuk bahu siwon dan kemudian keduanya berlalu sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan dirinya juga merasakan itu sekian sekarang changmin perlahan bisa mengerti Kyu sekarang jauh lebih berbeda setelah Changmin lebih royal dan memberikan surprise dengan membelikan game-game baru pada Kyu.

«««««

Sebelum berpisah, Siwon dan Changmin membahas sesuatu tentang rencana siwon.

"mwo?!-ani!"Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya karena tak setuju dengan rencana siwon.

"pikirkanlah?"Siwon menepuk bahu changmin sebelum meninggalkan namja tinggi ini dengan keputusannya.

Siwon berbalik setelah 3 meter dari tempat Changmin berdiri,"cepat beritahu kau setuju, besuk kita akan melakukannya"

Changmin masih tak bisa mengambil keputusan dan hanya bisa melihat punggung siwon yang bergerak lebih jauh.

«««««

Ki bum dan Kyuhyun sedang ada pekerjaan di luar sangat sepi dan tak ada siapapun disana.

"Hyung,"Changmin sekali lagi mencoba mencegah ide Siwon untuk menyingkirkan semua game di apartemen.

"Sudahlah,ikuti kataku.-Cepat ambil kardus dan masukkan semuanya"Changmin pun mengikuti kata Siwon dan mengambil kardus.

Siwon mulai memasukkan game,Changmin masih tetap diam karena ia masih ragu dengan yang mengatakan sesuatu hingga membuat dongsaengnya kali ini mengikuti kata-katanya.

"Jangan meninggalkan satu pun.-Apa kau tahu Kyu menyembunyikan game ditempat lain?"

"Aku rasa dia tidak melakukan hal itu"

"baiklah,kita harus membawa semua ini."Siwon mengangkat kardus yang telah berisi peralatan game dan juga CD game.

Changmin membawa satu kardus lain yang juga berisi PSP dan game lagi keraguan Changmin muncul dan kembali bertanya pada hyung-nya.

"Kau ingin membawanya kemana,hyung?"

"Kita akan memberikannya ke panti saja"

Jiwa sosial siwon lah yang memunculkan ide kemana PSP dan game itu akan dibuang.–anndweeee….lebih baik untukku

«««««

Kyu sangat pusing sudah mengacak semua isi apartemen bahkan kamarnya sendiri juga sudah sangat berantakan terlebih dulu karena ulahnya sendiri.

"Apa ada pencuri?" tanya Ki Bum yang baru masuk dan melihat semuanya berantakan.

"Benar hyung, semua game kita hilang" Kyu menunjukan tempat dimana mereka meletakkan game dengan melihat ke arah tempat ia biasa menggeletakkan semua game-nya.

Kibum tak percaya dan bertanya sekali lagi pada Kyu dengan memandang dongsaengnya yang terlihat buruk karena kehilangan benda-benda yang pun tetap menjawab dengan anggukan bahwa game -game itu benar-benar tak ada di apartemen mereka lagi.

Kyu yang putus asa langsung mengambil ponsel dan menelpon Changmin.

"Minnie-ah,"

"Waeyo?Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Changmin dengan suara yang penuh kekhawatiran pada namjachingu-nya.

"Semua milik ku hilang~~"

"Gwaechana?" meski belum tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyu,Changmin tetap bertanya dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Minnie cepat pulang~~" rengek Kyu.

Changmin segera berlari meninggalkan pekerjaan pemotretannya dan tak mengiraukan tak tahu bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun sehingga ia sangat khawatir saat ini.

«««««

Changmin langsung masuk ke apartemen dan memeluk tubuh Kyu.

"Semua game hilang,Minnie"

"Ah..?"Changmin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Ia pun mencoba mengerti dan kembali memeluk tubuh Kyu erat,"kita bisa membeli lagi yang baru?"

"Sincha!?-Kita pergi sekarang saja?"Kyu langsung jadi semangat dan menarik tangan Changmin mengingatkan Kyu agar mengganti bajunya sebelum pergi karena kaus yang dipakainya basah dengan keringat saat mencari game yang hilang.

"seharusnya aku tak mengikuti kata hyung" runtuk Changmin dalam hatinya.

Changmin melihat hyung nya yang kesal dan beberapa kali berdecak karena seseorang yang dipanggilnya melalui ponsel pribadinya tak segera tahu siapa yang sedang di hubungi hyungnya,pasti lah siwon si namja chingunya.

Kyu yang berbinar-binar dan telah mengganti pakaiannya segera mendekati lalu pergi karena Kyu sudah tak sabar menjemput game bahkan tak sempat pamit pada hyungnya sebelum pergi sebab Kyu yang menarik lebih kuat untuk segera melangkah pergi dari apartemen.

Ki Bum masih dengan tak percaya jika game hilang begitu Kyu dan dirinya tak pulang untuk shooting diluar kota selama satu hari, bukankah hanya ada Siwon dan juga Changmin yang berada di apartemen? Bukankah jika ada pencuri yang masuk pasti pintu apartemen tak akan dalam keadaan baik-baik saja? Juga untuk apa mencuri ?dan itu adalah PSP dan juga game,bukankan benda lain di apartemen bisa dijadikan uang yang lebih banyak dari sekedar menjual hasil PSP curian.?

Ki Bum kesal karena namja chingunya masih belum bisa diotaknya hanya ada dua orang tersangka yang pasti menjadi pelaku pencurian game,yaitu Siwon dan setelah mendengar Changmin yang tak keberatan membelikan game baru untuk Kyu,bisa dipastikan jika Changmin bukanlah pelaku Ki Bum terus menerka hingga ia menyimpulkan semuanya menurut Ki Bum, tersangkanya hanyalah namja chingu-nya seorang.

"Jika kau yang akan membuatmu menyesal" Ki Bum sungguh geram sekarang.

«««««

Selesai mandi Kibum mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Siwon lagi.

"Bummie-Ah. Aku merindukanmu"sapa Siwon ketika menjawab panggilan Bummie-nya.

"Nado.."kata Kibum lemah.

"Waeyo?Apa seperti itu jawaban untuk seseorang yang merindukan kekasihnya?"

"Kapan kau pulang Wonnie?Aku ingin kau cepat pulang~"

"Geureu,Aku akan pulang sekarang"

Sepanjang perjalanan Siwon terus benar-benar dipenuhi dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah bertemu dengan namjachingunya.

«««««

Kibum menyapa sudah mulai tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Ki Bum.

Wajah Ki Bum semakin dekat dan mengambil lebih dulu lama mereka larut didalam kehangatan bibir mereka yang Siwon menurunkan ciumannya hingga ke leher Ki Ki Bum mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Siwon.

Siwon menghentikan ciumannya dan tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan pun juga membalas senyuman saling memandang sesaat sebelum Siwon menarik tangan Ki Bum dan membawanya masuk ke kamar.

Kini mereka sudah bersama dibawah selimut yang menutupi badan masih belum berhenti menciumi leher hingga turun dan hampir menuju ke bahu Ki Bum yang terbuka," Ada pencuri yang masuk ke apartemen kemarin."

Siwon menghentikan ciumannya dan memandang Ki Tangannya masih belum jauh dari pinggang kibum.

"Mana mungkin ada pencuri yang masuk-Aku lihat tak ada barang yang hilang"

Siwon melanjutkan lagi,"selama kalian pergi,aku dan changmin selalu berada mana mungkin ada pencuri yang masuk"

"Kapan kau dan Changmin berangkat kerja hari ini?"

"Sekitar pukul sepuluh"

Kibum mulai memandang Siwon dengan pandangan seperti juga menjauhkan tangan Siwon dari pinggangnya.

"Wae?"

Siwon mengikuti Kibum yang bangkit dari ranjang.

"Arraseo!"kata Ki Bum dengan nada yang sama seperti saat ia sedang marah.

Siwon tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Kibum dan bertanya lagi."Bummie?"

"Mulai sekarang kau harus tidur diluar sampai aku memaafkanmu"

"hah?"

"Kerjakan semua kebutuhanmu sendiri dan jangan menyentuhku"

Kibum pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terduduk di ranjang.

«««««

Siwon benar-benar kesal,ia masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang membuat bummie-nya ia teringat dan menelpon Changmin.

Siwon mendengar jika mereka sudah tahu bahwa game mereka juga berkata kalau dia sedang menemani Kyu membeli game baru.

Siwon meruntuki kesalahannya saja dia tidak membenci PSP yang disukai oleh namja chingu maka semua ini tak akan -nya tak akan marah dan menjauh darinya.

«««««

Kibum bersungguh-sungguh dengan tak mengizinkan Siwon untuk tidur di masuk untuk mengambil pakaian pun tak kebutuhan seperti pakaian ganti untuk Siwon sudah lebih dulu diletakkan sebelum Siwon siwon tak lagi menggunakan kamar mandi dalam dan dia harus mengganti pakaiannya di kamar mandi luar.

Tidak hanya itu,Kibum sekarang hanya makan sendiri dan tak pernah menayakan apa namja chingunya sudah makan ataukah terus diam dan mengerjakan aktivitasnya tanpa melihat pun siwon berada di dalam apartemen tapi kibum menganggap bahwa kehadiran Siwon tak malam pun ketika siwon mengetuk pintu,Bummie-nya akan langsung melempar selimut dan pakaian ganti tanpa banyak bicara.

Kejadian itu terus berlanjut selama seminggu merasa kasihan melihat Kibum yang sangat kasar pada tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan keretakan hubungan tak berani bertanya karena mereka takut membuat hyung mereka semakin jika Kibum bercerita, barulah mereka akan tahu permasalahan yang hal itu sungguh tak mungkin terjadi,sebab bukan sifat Kibum yang ingin bercerita tentang masalah hubungan pribadi kepada siapapun.

Siwon sangat lelah menghadapi jika bummie-nya akan bertahan lebih lama lagi marah kepadanya?

Dia kemudian lebih memilih menyendiri di tengah istirahat semua staff makan siang,ia sendirian di ruang ganti.

Tangannya mengambil majalah untuk dibacanya agar ia tak per halaman di buka dan ia melihat sebuah model yang memamerkan kemeja colorful dengan jeans,awalnya Siwon tak terlalu tertarik. Namun tiba-tiba dia melihat wajah model di majalah itu berubah menjadi wajah tersenyum ketika melihat bayangan Kibum yang berada di dalam majalah.

«««««

Siwon bolak-balik sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke outlet mewah yang menjual pun tak lama disana,Siwon kemudian keluar sambil tersenyum membawa sebuah kotak yang dibungkus rapi.

Kibum masuk dengan menarik langsung masuk ke apartemen dan seperti biasa tak mempedulikan siwon yang sedang melihatnya dari menghembuskan napas,lalu kembali melihat eskrim yang sedang dimakannya.

Kibum mendekati ranjangnya dan melihat kotak membuka dan melihat isi itu adalah sebuah kemeja colorfull dan sangat tahu jika ini adalah salah satu model terbaru dari sebuah brand yang terbaik yang dijual di mall mewah di Seoul.

"Rupanya kau ingin menyuapku" kata kibum dengan mulut mengerucut dan wajahnya yang kesal.

"Wonnie-ah"teriak Kibum dari dalam kamarnya.

Siwon tertegun karena bukannya mendapatkan kata–kata manis dari Kibum malah teriakan yang kali ini saat marah kibum masih memanggil Siwon dengan panggilan sayangnya.

Siwon tak mengatakan apapun dan beranjak dari berjalan lemas menuju ke kamar.

Kibum lebih mendekat lagi ke siwon dengan wajah yang menunjukkan satu persatu surprise Siwon lalu melemparkannya di atas melihat semua menghela napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba..

Mata siwon terbelalak,"gomawo"

Kibum lebih erat memeluk namja kemudian membelai lembut Kibum dan tersenyum akhirnya dimaafkan oleh Bummie-nya.

Masih didalam dekapan yang erat," Wonnie,aku masih ingin yang lain"

"Tentu saja" kata siwon,ia mengizinkan kekasihnya untuk mengatakan permintaanya.

"Aku ingin PSP yang lebih baik dari Kyu dan juga game terbaru.'

Siwon pun kini mengangguk meski hatinya tak menyukai mendengar pemintaan kekasihnya yang masih mengingat tentang kali ini siwon benar-benar harus memberikannya dari pada kejadian minggu lalu terjadi lagi dan berlangsung lebih parah.

Mereka mengeratkan pelukan seperti tak ingin cukup lama berpelukan,mereka saling melepaskan dan bergantian dengan bibir mereka yang saling menghangatkan.

«««««

Kibum ceria sekali,setelah selesai mandi dan badannya segar ia sudah langsung duduk dan setia memainkan game juga mengikuti Kibum yang keluar dari duduk bersama seperti sebulan Kibum juga menyodorkan stik game pada siwon.

"Wonnie,kita bertanding"

"Baiklah"

Changkyu masuk dan mereka melihat dengan bahagia karena kedua hyung nya telah Changmin melihat tangan Siwon tak jauh dari tubuh kibum.

"Kau harus berkonsentrasi,wonnie"

"ne"

Tangan siwon tetap tak jauh dari tubuh Kibum,"lepaskan tanganmu,kau tak bisa bermain dengan baik jika tangan satu masih terus memegang pinggangku"

Siwon masih tak berhenti dan sekarang malah ciuman Siwon yang bergerilya ke leher Changkyu yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng berpikir kalau hyungnya benar-benar sangat mabuk dengan pasangan yang berada disampingnya itu.

"Berhentilah!"

"Wae?" Siwon bertanya seolah ia tak melakukan apapun pada kekasihnya.

"Kau sudah kalah"

Siwon hanya melihat sekilas dan melanjutkan lagi jadi kesal dan mengambil stik game miliknya dari Siwon.

"Kalau begitu aku malas bermain tidur saja sana,lebih baik aku bermain dengan Kyu!"

" bermain sekali lagi jika kau kalah kau harus memenuhi permintaanku"

"ok-Aku ingin melihat bagaimana permainanmu wonnie" kata Kibum menjawab pertanyaan dari namjachingunya.

Changmin tersenyum pada Kyu setelah melihat seringai tahu apa yang akan dilakukan hyungnya untuk menghukum Kibum hyung-nya jika kalah.

«««««

"YA!Aku menang!,"

Ki Bum kesal karena segera melepaskan tangan Kibum dari stik game dan menarik tubuh Kibum dengan cepat bibir Siwon merasuki bibir Kibum hingga Kibum tak bisa melakukan pergerakannya dikunci dan Kibum hanya bisa diam merasakan eksplorasi dari siwon.

Changku yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela napas kemudian berjalan ke arah Kyu dan membawanya ke kamar.

"Sebaiknya kita meninggalkan kau sudah lelah?"

Kyu pun mengangguk dan mengiringi langkah Changmin untuk masuk ke kamar mereka.


End file.
